Cor Vous Transcript Stream 2018-06-30
June 30th Cor Vous - Darkness Cor Vous arrives to the Safe Haven as Scifri, Kuri, Miss universe, Satchi, Arcadum, Oblivious, Hipp, Zechibi, Ashunera, and Beedle are present.(edited) ' ' They are waiting for something at the entrance of the Safe Haven, as if something is preventing them to move forward. They gather before Folkona as she makes unusual movements and a presence not familiar from her usual looks. Ashunera was summoned before the current Folkona and she relayed a message. Ashunera has been warned that she is in grave danger by something she is being stalked by. (Medusa) While they were talking, they noticed Nanoade approaching them. Cor Vous stops her from going any further. Ignoring Cor Vous' plight, Nanoade moves up to the stage. Kuri infuriated yells at her to step back. After a few warnings to Ashunera, Scifri was called forth and tells him that Folkona misses her but she is doing this for a reason. Scifri's resolve to save her made him unwavered about saving her. Cor demands an answer on who she is talking to. The current Folkona eludes the question as she warns the group that this will be the last time they will see Folkona. During the conversation, Folkona senses an odd presence. Suddenly a black hole emerges around her as The Don kidnaps the current Folkona and runs away. Arcadum searches through his runes of Divinity to find out where the Don and Folkona has gone. Once getting a pinpoint on the Don, Arcadum slams his runes into Oblivious so she can review the data. Nanoade tries to talk to Scifri about wanting attention. (they actually did a take 2) The Don keeps on eluding questions from Scifri about which side he is. The Don seems to be planning something but they cannot understand what it is. All he mentions is that he has completed his mission and runs away. ' ' Arcadum takes them to chase the Don, but Cor Vous seems to has focus elsewhere.(edited) After some time passes, Cor Vous heads to the Silent Beach and sees Chipz and Izanami talking by the campfire. Cor explains what had happened with Folkona and how the Don has kidnapped her. Izanami seems more enticed into killing the Don instead of roughing him up. However Chipz insists on not killing him. When Chipz asks what had happened to Scifri and Cor explains that after a few had started to chase after the Don, the remainder split apart doing their own things. A bit confused by Izanami, she asks why does people claim they are a group but they do not think as a group. Cor admits they are not a very good team, but they are close. When Chipz asks how all those years have not changed Izanami, she claims there's no changing perfection. Cor seems to agree and Chipz replies with, "of course you do. you're a masochist." Cor was surprised by Chipz's reply as they laugh it off. Chipz then talked about how he had settled things with Minerva, and she will not be quitting. The conversation between the three seems to be a recap between each party while waiting for a summons from Minerva. They arrived at the beachside as Cor meets up with a frantically concern scifri as Cor asks whether the Folkona they met is the real one. Scifri knows she is the real one and firmly holds that belief. Soon after, Scifri and Izanami meets as he wonders who she is to Chipz. Chipz mentions that she's an old friend and Scifri says if that's another one. After a bit of teasing and conversations continue on, they get summoned by Babe at Silent Beach. Cor meets with Chipz and Minerva as they talk about the agreement that Kuri would not fight with the Don at their club. Izanami begins a simple conversation with the Don as she immediately warns the Don not to mess with Chipz and his daughter. Cor walks away as the conversation ensues between the two. Cor returns the tense conversation between the two. As their conversation had been shifted towards the Cycles. Tense threats between the two seems to be cold, yet calm. The Don agrees not to threaten Chipz and his daughter in the end and they move on. Izanami later speaks with Cor and offers her to teach her how to get stronger. Cor ponders about the offer as she continues to talk to Izanami. Category:Cor Vous Stream Transcripts